Dark and Light: Siblings Together
by Foxy And Teddy
Summary: Two twins as close as can be but one betrays the other, will they ever make up or not.


**A/N: Hello Guys, we are Foxy and Teddy and we are sisters in all but blood. This is our first fanfiction and we have others on the way, I promise. Cecelia and Sapphire are based on us slightly and they are our OCs. I hope you like the fanfiction, now onto the disclaimer. Also, check out my (Foxy's) own fanfiction account, Melissa E Malfoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Dark and Light: Siblings together**

 **Chapter 1**

'First day at Hogwarts I just can't wait' Sapphire thought as she ran to platforms 9 and 10.  
"Slow down Sapphire, you are going to fast" Sirius yelled while running after his giggling younger sister.  
"Be quiet Padfoot, let the girl have her fun, she is excited, we all were on our first day" James smiled at Sapphire.  
"Lia, Lia, what house do you think I am going to be sorted into, will I be a Gryffindor like Sirius, a Slytherin like Regulus, or maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" She laughed.  
"Of course you'll be the best Hufflepuff in all of Hogwarts" Cecelia smiled, knowing her sister would probably be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Sapphire got to the platform and through the barrier at that moment and saw the Hogwarts Express. She had seen it when they had dropped off her brothers but this year she would actually be boarding it. "Come on, we don't want to be late, I hope I make some friends, I don't want to be alone in this new place." For once, she was quiet and almost scared of being alone and with no one liking her.  
"Sapph, it's obvious you'll make friends, you're the sister of THE Cecelia Black" She smiled as she said it to her in an arrogant manner.  
"Shush it, you are so arrogant, you believe you're the better sister, when it is clear that me, Sapphire Dorea Black, is the better sister, remember when mother said that I was the perfect heiress for a pureblood family, has she ever said that to you, I don't think so, so get off your high horse, I am the better one not you," Sapphire laughs as she had always been the perfect daughter in her mother's eyes.  
"Do you think I care what Mother says, it is not like I want to be the perfect heiress to the family" Cecelia smiled, never wanting to follow her family in what they did.  
"Well you are officially the heiress, not me, you are older than me, why are me and Regulus the best heir and heiress but you and Sirius get the titles and are next in line for each" Sapphire exclaimed, wanting to be the heiress for the Black family.  
"If I had a choice, I would pass the title down to you. It's obvious that's what Mother would do if Father allowed her to anyway." Cecelia assured her quietly.  
"We can ask Father in a letter once we get to Hogwarts," Sapphire smiled before she jumped up onto the train, seeing her father and her mother waving to her, albeit a little stiffly just to keep their reputation. "Bye Mother, Bye Father, I will write straight after the feast, I promise."  
"Can't promise I'll write to you, because I know you will love any house I will be in" She said sarcastically  
"I will see you at Christmas" Sapphire smiled as the train started to leave.  
"Don't expect to see me at Christmas" Cecelia turned away.  
"Lia, you have to come home for Christmas, you are my twin sister, I can't have Christmas without you" Sapphire pleaded to her sister.  
"I am not going back to that hell you call home, even if you are my twin sister" Cecelia glared at Sapphire.  
"But what about in the Summer, you can't leave me then, you have to come home Lia" Sapphire had tears covering her eyes slightly as pleaded to her twin sister.  
"Don't worry, I will come in the summer, but I can't promise I will stay the whole time, now hurry up and stop talking we need to find a compartment" Cecelia went to walk to find a compartment before Sapphire grabbed her wrist.  
"Lia, even if we are in opposite houses, please still be my sister, still be my best friend" Sapphire whispered, her tears almost overflowing.  
"Of course I will always be your sister and your best friend, nothing will change that okay, even if someone drags me to the other end of the earth I will be your sister" Cecelia smiled to her sister.  
"Promise?" Sapphire whispers.  
"Of course I promise" Cecelia smiled.  
"But what if something happens, what if I end up in Gryffindor or something, what if they shun me like they did Sirius, then I would lose everything" Sapphire started to cry.  
"You can't lose me at all, I will always be with you, even if you end up in Slytherin or any other house, I will always be with you I promise" Cecelia comforted her sister.  
"Okay then, look, Sirius and his friends" Sapphire pulled them into their compartment.  
"Look it's the Siamese Cat Twins" Remus remarked, smiling.  
Sapphire rolled her eyes at this. "Look at this little bunch of misfits" Sapphire laughed.  
"I know them three are misfits but I am not one" Remus grinned.  
"Hey you are littler than us" James laughed.  
"I know you love me really sis" Sirius pulled Sapphire's high ponytail with her crown braids.  
Cecelia glared at the two boys who had called them little and teased her sister while Peter glared at the twins, almost as if he was jealous of them before Sapphire interrupted this staring contest to say "I'm sure you are a misfit too, you hang around my brother after all" Sapphire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"I resent that statement! I am the most mature out of all of them!" He exclaimed to her.  
"I am the most mature in my family too, they all act like a bunch of little kids, especially Sirius and he is meant to be the oldest." She laughed at this, her eyes bright and happy.  
"That is so untrue!" Sirius and Cecelia exclaimed at the same time.  
"I know you are trying to become an animagus, but that doesn't make you mature, I know my secrets, and know so much more, I heard some stuff recently, and I know it's all true, Sirius told me and he always tells the truth, he would never lie about his friends" Sapphire said while laughing as Remus turned deathly pale and the others looked shocked except Sirius and Cecelia. "It is ok, I would never tell a secret, and even if I did, I would be a hypocrite, I have secrets too, stuff my parents even know, Sirius is a good person to confide in, any of my siblings are, they helped me for years" Sapphire smiled gently to Remus.  
"How could you accept him so quickly, you don't even know him" Peter speaks up about what she had just said.  
Cecelia jumped onto the defensive, protecting her twin sister as she said "Well excuse me for being so open minded, it's not our fault that we haven't had many interactions with many kids for most of our lives, so forgive me for trying to make friends" Cecelia glared at Peter.  
"I have been through some things you haven't, I understand the world and people more than most 11 year olds" Sapphire whispered before turning to leave the compartment.  
Suddenly, Peter grabs her wrist and says, stupidly "Like what."  
Sapphire glares at him, losing her temper. "None of your business Pettigrew" She yelled before pulling her wrist from his grip.  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon, make sure you are in your robes" The speaker blasted out before Sapphire stalked off to go and get changed. She was ready just as the train stopped and she ran out and got onto the boats to Hogwarts with Cecelia.

 **A/N: Two friends destined to meet, never to go to the world of wonder that lays beyond the gates. Hardships will come their way but they will always prevail, true to the light. Destined to be enemies, destined to be friends, opposites but also the same. Hardships will face their friendship near the end but will it cease or will it grow forevermore.**

 **Read & Review**


End file.
